1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skid-steering a vehicle and, more particularly, to skid-steering a vehicle in three modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perhaps the most common and familiar steering techniques for wheeled ground vehicles is known as “Ackermann steering.” In Ackermann steering, the wheels of the vehicle are turned relative to the heading of the vehicle. As the vehicle travels, the turned wheels turn the vehicle to a new course. However, other types of steering are known to the art. One “other” steering technique for ground vehicles is known as “skid steering.” Most skid-steered, wheeled vehicles rely on differential torque to perform turn maneuvers. Tracking performance becomes more critical for unmanned ground vehicles as well as manned ground vehicles maneuvering in densely populated areas. However, differential torque control limits the turning performance of skid-steered wheeled vehicles. This is especially true if the terrain has a high value of surface coefficient of friction such as asphalt/concrete.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.